Intervention
by starlit.serenity
Summary: Mohinder has an unexpected guest, and the heroes are faced with a unique problem.


Mohinder was woken by an insistent banging at his door. Someone was determined to get in, and by the sounds of it they were going to bash the door down to achieve it.

"Daaaaahling!" He was surprised when he opened the door to a flurry of colour and excitement. The person, whoever they were, hugged him with such force he stumbled backwards, crashing into the table and falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh MoMo, you're so clumsy!" The person squealed in an overly effeminate voice. Male, he decided, definitely male. Gingerly rising to his feet he did a quick mental inventory. A few bruises, nothing broken, possible insanity.

Standing in the middle of his apartment, arms laden with shopping bags was-

"Sylar?" His guest frowned.

"Oh no, I'm done with that silly Sylar business. It's Gabriel" He extended a hand towards the startled doctor. "Enchante"

"I don't know what's going on here, but whatever you want I won't give it to you" Mohinder watched his very odd guest circle the table and begin to dump bags onto it.

"MoMo, is that any way to talk to your friend?" He tutted, spilling the contents of one bag across the table. "Especially a friend who just bought you ice cream" He pushed a tub of Chunky Monkey into Mohinder's hands.

"What's happened to you?" The ice cream was cold in his hands, though he ignored the steady ache growing in his fingers.

"I met someone, a woman, and she showed me who I really was! Oh, we talked for hours, and I get it now, I do. It was wonderful" His eyes filled with the kind of reverence one usually saw in cult members or religious zealots. Mohinder dropped the ice cream on the table.

"So that's it then? You're going back to Gabriel Gray, watchmaker in Queens?" Gabriel nodded earnestly.

"But you won't be special" An eyebrow twitched. "Isn't that what all this was about? Being special?"

"Whatever. You got any marshmallows?" Mohinder sighed and pointed to one of the cabinets. Sylar might have been an amoral murderer but he was less afraid of him than the person currently standing in his kitchen.

________________________________________________________

"MoMo?" Gabriel sauntered from the bedroom, draped in several of Mohinders more flamboyant scarves. "Which do you like best?" He stopped in surprise as he took in the room full of people. "A party MoMo! Oh you shouldn't have!" Hugging his host tightly he sniffled as he turned to face the varied guests. "And all of you, coming so far for little ol' me!"

"Can't we just kill him?" Noah sat huddled with his daughter in one corner, eyeing Gabriel cautiously.

"Daddy, no! Do you have any idea what that would do to our ratings?" Claire cried, waving her hands at the nods of agreement around the room.

"It is true we would see a substantial fall in numbers in the all important 18-25 demographic" Mohinder added. "We can't take that risk"

"We're going to lose them anyway if he keeps behaving like this" Angela pointed out, as Gabriel showed off the scarves to a bemused Hiro. "It's revolting"

"Why do we need him anyways? Don't we have enough hot between us to pick up the slack?" Angela smiled happily at her eldest son as he spoke.

"Don't you get it? Without him we're nothing! It's just campy magic powers!" Peter flipped his hair and looked put out.

"What if he's right?" Several people turned their heads in confusion at the bodiless voice.

"Speakerphone" Mohinder said, pointing towards the desk.

"Nikki?" Nathan looked at the flashing red light on the phone.

"What if we could make up the difference between us? I mean, he's kinda... _nice _this way" Mohinder considered for a long moment.

"Impossible. Peter would have to be at least 20% hotter, Noah, you'd have to be 15% more morally grey-"

"I could do that" Noah cut in, ignored by everyone in the room.

"-Angela, 32% more bad ass! Not to mention all the unadulterated evil we'd have to work in somehow" There was a round of 'mm-hmms' and resigned nodding.

"Wow, you guys really do suck without me" Gabriel suddenly announced. All noticed how unusually quiet he'd been throughout the conversation. "I mean, I could just go back to the killing stuff..."

"No, no, this is insane! We spend all our time trying to stop you killing people and now we're actually going to condone it?" Matt stared at the assembled group in horror, taking in their collective acceptance.

"This is so wrong" Claire murmured, twisting her hands in her laps. Her father stroked her hair.

"Sweetie, we do what we have to do for ratings"

"He's going to try to kill me again, he won't ever stop!"

"That is true" Gabriel admitted.

"So we're in agreement then? You'll give up this Gabriel nonsense?" Angela watched him with sharp eyes.

"Sure" He paused for a moment, contemplating something. "But I'm keeping the scarves. They are just gorgeous" He smiled at Mohinder. "You must tell me where you go shopping"

"Sylar is billian again?" Hiro asked, cocking his head to one side. A rapid conversation in japanese with Ando followed, after which the two men appeared to blink out of existence. Sylar grinned as he watched them go.

"Fascinating. Can't wait to try that one out" he commented to no-one in particular. There was a sudden rush towards Peter and the collective gasp of several people being teleported away in a second. Mohinder hung up the phone and turned to find Sylar raising a hand just inches from his face. He grunted as he was lifted and thrown into the nearest wall, the air forced violently from his lungs.

"I'm really sorry about this... MoMo"


End file.
